Such a valve drive and such a valve drive arrangement are described, for example, in EP 638 706 A1, where, for control or feedback control of the valve stroke, an eccentric shaft is provided which is rotatably supported in the cylinder head and which acts on the transmission arrangement to the effect that valve strokes between zero and maximum can be set in a simple manner. The combustion process can thereby be adequately adapted to the respective operating state of the internal combustion engine. DE 10 2004 003 324 A1 describes providing a valve drive arrangement with adjusting members which can be adjusted independently from each other in order to bring individual cylinders to a standstill for specific operational states. EP 1 760 278 A2 describes a valve drive comprising an eccentric member with various curve shapes, particularly for partial stroke and full stroke. A zero stroke is made possible in this drive by the adjustment member.
These known valve drives/valve drive arrangements have the disadvantage, however, that an adjustment of the valve is performed via a translatory and rotary movement of an intermediate lever of the transmission arrangement. There must consequently also be provided a very complicated guidance of the intermediate lever, which dictates narrow tolerances in manufacture and assembly. The resulting overall construction of the transmission arrangement will thereby be expensive and be controllable only with difficulty.